


Let Me See You Through

by robocryptid



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Days, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robocryptid/pseuds/robocryptid
Summary: Lúcio has a bad day. Genji enlists the help of their teammates to cheer him up.





	Let Me See You Through

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from [bloomingcnidarians](https://bloomingcnidarians.tumblr.com) (who is to blame/thank for approx. 97% of my Gencio obsession): _Maybe Lucio being in a rare bad mood and Genji trying to cheer him up?_
> 
> Title from my very favorite cheesy, sappy love song: The Pretenders' "I'll Stand by You"

Genji didn’t know what to do. It was not like Lúcio never had bad days; he did, and Genji was privy to most of his thoughts on those days. However determined he was to stay in good cheer, he was still a  _person_. But on those days, like all the others Genji had known him, Lúcio seemed to bounce back all on his own, bolstered by the same relentless spirit that he gifted to everyone around him.

This was not one of those days. This was a day unlike any he had seen in their months together. Lúcio wouldn’t even discuss it, and Genji felt utterly lost in the face of it.

He asked Zenyatta, who told him only that sometimes peace takes time.

He asked Angela, who suggested a nap.

He asked McCree, who made his suggestion in the form of a wink and a particularly lewd gesture. When he realized the extent of Genji’s distress, he suggested Genji ask Lúcio what he  _wanted_ Genji to do, but he still figured Genji should keep the other thing in mind as a backup plan.

He tried a few others, mostly because he would hate if McCree was the most sensible of them. He even tried his brother. “I would try asking  _him_ ,” Hanzo told him. They both knew it was something of a lie, but it was the same sensible advice, made more alarming by the source.

Genji surveyed most of the base, then he finally showed up to Lúcio’s room carrying a very large box. Lúcio did not answer for either the first or second knock, and Genji didn’t know what to do with  _that_  either. Hesitantly, he put in the code for Lúcio’s door, with every intention of simply leaving the box and a note.

Lúcio looked over at him from his bed, and he tugged the headphones off as he sat up.

“I’m sorry,” Genji said quickly. “I tried knocking. I didn’t think you were in.”

“It’s okay. I gave you that code for a reason.” Lúcio tapped on his headphones. “Just didn’t hear you.” He smiled a little, though he looked tired. “What’s that?”

Genji shifted the box’s weight in his arms. “I thought I might cheer you up?”

Lúcio laughed quietly and patted the bed beside him. Genji shoved the box onto it and climbed in after. “Is all this for me?” Lúcio asked.

“Yes.”

“You didn’t have to—”

Genji grinned at that as he pulled off the pieces of his helmet. “I wanted to. Though I have to admit it’s rare enough to see you like this that I wasn’t sure how best to go about it.”

Lúcio’s brief smile faded. “You don’t have to do that,” he said again.

“Why? You have eased my burdens often enough. I want to ease yours.” Genji tried to give it the seriousness it deserved, but it seemed so very obvious to him; he may have missed the mark on sincere declarations. Lúcio looked thoughtful anyway. “You are not obligated to make us all happy. But you have. The others have noticed too.”

Lúcio gave him another tentative smile at that, and he even teased Genji gently: “You could have been selfish and said it was all you.”

Genji chuckled at that. “But then I’d be lying. And I’d still have to explain the stuff, and I really don’t want to take credit for some of it.” Lúcio snorted and plucked an enormous beer stein free from the box. “Reinhardt,” Genji said by way of explanation.

“Hana,” Lúcio guessed as he pulled out a few classic video games. There were a handful of movies from Zarya, Winston and McCree, a stuffed cat from Brigitte,  _five_  different selections of tea — one each from Hanzo, Ana, Satya, Lena and Mei, although Mei and Ana also included some candies — and a drive containing meditative music from Zenyatta. Lúcio laughed as he pulled free a full sleeve of condoms, and he raised an eyebrow at Genji. “McCree?”

“ _Angela_ ,” Genji said, and although very little could make him blush these days, that particular fact left his whole face hot.

“Does she think— Nevermind, I’m not sure I want to know.” Lúcio pulled out a six-pack, a different beer occupying each slot. He laughed a little again.

“There was some disagreement over which would be best,” Genji said, then pointed at each. He had memorized them, just in case. “Fareeha, McCree, Torbjorn, Reinhardt, Lena, Jack. My brother also sent sake, if you’d prefer.”

“I think I’m set,” Lúcio said, and he was smiling more genuinely now, however small it was. “This is… it’s a lot. Thank you.”

“Everyone sent something. Everyone  _here_ anyway. You are not just important to me,” Genji told him, and Lúcio smiled a little bigger, although he seemed a bit shy about it. “Although you are  _very_ important to me.” When Lúcio just beamed at him, Genji scooted closer. “I didn’t get you anything. I thought I could listen instead, if you like.”

Lúcio looked like he was thinking about it, and he began to carefully tuck all but the chocolates back into the box. “I got some upsetting news from back home,” he said after a moment.

“If you need an expert swordsman to help you with any trouble, I happen to be intimately familiar with one,” Genji said with a smile. 

Lúcio snorted at that. “I’ll keep it in mind. But for now, you said you would listen.” So Genji did, leaned back and arranged them so they could lie together while Lúcio told him about what it really meant to leave home behind, how it ate at him that Vishkar still managed to spread its influence throughout the region even if his own country’s people had pushed back. In hushed tones spoken into Genji’s chest, Lúcio admitted he sometimes doubted his own calling, with music  _and_ with Overwatch, because home always called too. Genji lay still and pet a hand over his hair and down his shoulder, listened until he lost track of time.

Eventually, Lúcio stopped, and he let out a long, quiet breath. Genji hummed thoughtfully. “The offer still stands, you know,” he said, and Lúcio huffed out a little laugh. “I am serious.”

“No offense babe, but I don’t think it’s gonna require your kind of skills. No matter how cool I’d look with you in my entourage.”

Genji laughed, and he tipped Lúcio’s chin up, looked down to meet his eye. “Well, if you need that, you have it. But I was not offering my blade this time. I was offering your boyfriend, beside you, if you need to go home for a time.”

“Oh,” Lúcio said. He propped himself up to hover over Genji now. “You’d go with me if I had to leave?”

There were at least a dozen ways to answer, but all of them were some variation on  _yes_. Genji chose the hardest of them. “Duty may call one or both of us back here. I couldn’t promise a permanent leave from Overwatch. But I have traveled my path alone before. I wouldn’t make you do the same. I would find a way to do both, if both asked it of me.”

“And if I choose wrong?” Lúcio asked more quietly, a strange frisson of something not quite nameable in his voice. 

Genji was not sure how to answer that; he was still learning these steps. But he was reasonably sure this was not the moment for pleasant lies, for some pat assurance that Lúcio would always choose correctly. Instead, he told him, “That does not change my answer.” 

Lúcio's mouth twitched, but his eyes still looked far too serious as he stroked a thumb over Genji’s scarred cheek. “You really don’t have—” 

“If you tell me again that I don’t  _have to_ do things for you, I am going to put a gag on you.”

Lúcio finally laughed outright at that, and the air in the room felt more breathable again. “Promises, promises,” Lúcio teased. Then he swooped in to kiss Genji, laughing even as he did. Genji curled an arm loosely around him, found the muscles of his back and shoulders far more relaxed than before, and Genji grinned as he pulled Lúcio down into the sheets with him.

Later, but not much later, Genji scrambled back through the box, flushing vividly and muttering under his breath to thank Angela for her foresight.


End file.
